Beetlejuice: Hansel
by Valkyrie4
Summary: Lydia gets new neighbors, what will come of it? And isn't that kid just nosing in on Lydia a little too much? All reviews welcome!
1. Stowaway

Beetlejuice: Hansel

(A/N: This is set after my other Beetlejuice fic: **Beetlejuice: Back In The Game. **I don't own anything to do with Tim Burton or Beetlejuice. Hope you enjoy!)

It had been just over a month since Betelgeuse's brush with afterdeath, Lydia still couldn't believe that he did that for her, and Betelgeuse couldn't believe that Lydia shared her spirit force with him. But they were both grateful for what the other did, very grateful, and as a result it cemented their friendship for life…and death. They'd both fully recovered after a day or so in hospital and Lydia had a really hard time trying to explain to her parents what exactly had gotten into her when she threw them out, and what happened afterwards, but she managed to get their forgiveness. Betelgeuse took up residency in Jacques and Ginger's house; taking whatever chance he could to irritate The Monster Across The Street and his dog Poopsie.

It was about a week after the events that took place in the Neitherworld when Lydia saw a large white removal van parked outside the house across the street from hers. She peered through the curtains over at the family of three standing outside the house opposite. The man of the family, from where Lydia was, looked a little like Adam; he even had the same colour hair. His wife was short but thin with short black hair and their son looked about ten years old, he had hazelnut hair that fell over his eyes. Lydia didn't much like having new neighbours, the last ones she had in that house were not exactly model people. The woman across the road knelt down and said something to her son. She glanced at Lydia and the boy grinned and ran towards the house.

'Crap…' Lydia muttered. Then, she had an idea.

The boy, whose name was Jimmy, hurried across the road to the house across the street. He'd seen Lydia in the window so he knew that there _was_ someone there, despite the closed curtains at 1pm. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly, to make sure she heard him. Frowning softly, he knocked again, a little louder. Being an inquisitive boy, he peered through the letterbox to see why she was taking so long. There she stood, raven hair flowing over her shoulders, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that gripped her body in ways his mother thought was inappropriate for him to see. She was pretty, but he maintained his belief of most girls having cooties. He could hear her talking to herself, sounded like a poem; either that or she was crazy. Suddenly, wind billowed through the house, blowing the girls hair back, there was a flash of lightning and she was gone. Jimmy rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the spots that he saw stuck to everything he looked at.

'Mom!' He yelled, running back to his parents. 'Did you see that lightning?'

'What lightning, sport?' His father replied.

'I just saw lightning…but there wasn't thunder…but I definitely saw lightning!' He replied, half excited, half worried over why and how that girl disappeared. His mother ruffled the boy's already grubby hair and laughed.

'Weren't they in?' She asked. Jimmy thought about it for a second, and then shook his head.

'No mom, but I'll try again later.' He replied.

Lydia walked down the road towards Jacques' house, her hands in her pockets. She despised having neighbours, especially new ones, they'd always come over and try to be friends, it was all so pretentious to Lydia, the so-called "community spirit".

Betelgeuse grinned and hurried to the window, since the battle with "Max", could sense Lydia wherever she went, whether it was in the Neitherworld or the real world. They'd grown closer since the event and Betelgeuse could not be happier for it, neither could Lydia for that matter. The ghoul disappeared and reappeared next to Lydia in a flash of light, he couldn't wait for her to walk up to the house.

'Hey babes!' He said cheerfully. Lydia smiled and looked at her friend, slowing her pace.

'Hey, what's up?' Betelgeuse floated on his back, keeping by her side.

'Nothing…it's like a graveyard around here.' Lydia giggled lightly at the small pun. 'You?'

'Same I guess, I got new neighbours today so I'm trying to avoid them for now.' Betelgeuse laughed and landed on the ground.

'Oh, I forgot, Juno called me yesterday…guess what?'

'What?

'I'm not banned from Earth anymore! Because I stopped Max, I'm allowed back to Earth and she's not even mad at me for going there to save you.' He replied excitedly. Lydia laughed and hugged her friend, who hugged back. 'Now you won't have to come here every time we want to see each other.'

'That's great! But it took her this long to sort it out?' Betelgeuse pulled away and shrugged.

'She said the office has been hell lately, really, really busy.' Lydia nodded and looked around.

'So what do you wanna do?' Her ghoulish friend grinned and grabbed her by the hand before disappearing.

Lydia stayed in the Neitherworld for hours on end before she decided to go back home. And when she did, she flopped on the settee and smiled up at the ceiling. She'd had a good day with her deceased friend, a very good day. They'd spent all day teasing Poopsie as well as other members of the Neitherworld community. Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts by a loud knocking. She sighed and got up, walked to the front door and opened it.

'Hi! My name's Jimmy! We just moved in across the street!' Jimmy said, pointing back at his house. Lydia leant against the doorframe and folded her arms across her chest. 'I saw you disappear.' The girls' eyes widened slightly.

'What did you say?'

'I said I saw you disappear, you were talking to yourself and then you disappeared. I saw lightning but my mom said that there wasn't any, but I saw you, how'd you do that?' Lydia took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure, she couldn't let some kid know what she could do.

'I don't know what you're talking about…' Jimmy raised one eyebrow and stared at her.

'C'mon lady, I know you can disappear and I wanna know too!'

'My name's Lydia Deetz, not "lady", and I don't know what you're talking about, now if you don't mind, I need to get to sleep.' Jimmy, giving in, nodded.

'Ok, see ya!' He said before turning and running back to his house. Lydia sighed and shut the door, she walked into the living room and lay down on the settee; she hadn't slept in her bed since the night of "Max's" defeat, it conjured up too many bad memories.

The next day, which, to her relief, was a Saturday, Lydia yawned and sat up on the couch, stretching her arms over her head. She thought she'd go wake up Betelgeuse, so that she could bring him back to Earth for the day, but, obviously, not before breakfast. The digital clock on the microwave in the kitchen blinked 9:50am, Betelgeuse would definitely still be sleeping. Lydia made herself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal; she took them to the dining table and sat down. While the house was nice and peaceful, she wanted there to be some activity there, friends, family, even a boyfriend. Lydia shrugged the idea off, the last time she started thinking about boyfriends she made the mistake of going out with that demon.

Jimmy woke up extra early that morning, to make sure he could go back over to Lydia's house and try to get her to tell him how she disappeared. He _knew_ she could do it, he'd seen her, but she wouldn't say how she could do it. He just had to find out, he'd be the most popular kid in school then. He quickly got dressed, skipped breakfast and left the house.

Lydia finished off her cereal and drank the last dregs of her coffee. Leaving the cup and bowl on the table, she went to brush her teeth. After that, Lydia walked into the living room and began to chant.

'Though I know I should be wary…'

Jimmy knocked on the door, but Lydia ignored.

'…Still I venture someplace scary…'

Jimmy knocked again, Lydia still ignored him; she shut her eyes and continued.

'Ghostly haunting, I turn loose…'

Jimmy opened the door, living in a close-knit and secure neighbourhood; few people saw any reason to lock their doors whenever there was someone in.

'Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse…'

Jimmy walked up to her without making a sound and reached up to tug on her t-shirt.

'Betelgeuse!' The wind billowed and the lightning flashed, Lydia disappeared and, when the room returned to normal, so had Jimmy. Lydia landed on her feet in the middle of the road, she began her walk to Jacques' house, hoping Betelgeuse couldn't sense in his sleep.

'Ouch…that hurt…' Jimmy murmured, climbing out of a bush not far from where Lydia had landed. He rubbed his head and looked around at the twisted road and warped buildings. 'Where am I…?'

(A/N: I know this was short, but I couldn't wait to get it out! I hope you enjoyed.)


	2. Kidnapped!

Beetlejuice: Hansel

(A/N: Thanks to those who review! For the disclaimer, read the first chapter.)

Jimmy, not really noticing Lydia walking away up to the house at the end of the road, climbed out of the bush and dusted himself off.

'What happened? Where's that lady?' He asked himself, looking around.

Lydia knocked on Jacques' door, Ginger, who grinned and leapt up onto Lydia's shoulder quickly, opened it.

'Hi!'

'Hi Ginger, Betelgeuse in?' Lydia asked, walking inside and closing the door.

'He's still sleeping, go in and see him.' Her arachnid friend replied, leaping back down to the floor. Lydia smiled and walked towards Betelgeuse's room, she opened the door and stuck her head in. He lay twisted in his bed sheets, a low snoring droned from him, Lydia couldn't help but giggle. She walked in and shut the door. Sitting on the edge of her friends' bed, she shook him gently.

'Betelgeuse…wake up.' She said, failing to revive him from his near-comatose state. She shook him harder. 'Betelgeuse!' Sighing, Lydia moved in closer and yelled into his ear. 'Betelgeuse!' The ghoul quickly shot up in bed, head butting Lydia in the face. She fell onto the floor and held the spot on her cheek where his skull had collided with her. Betelgeuse looked down at her and rubbed his head.

'Hey babes…you ok?' Lydia sat up and nodded.

'Yeah…what is your head made of anyway?' She asked, standing up. Betelgeuse grinned and snapped his fingers, changing his clothes. 'So what've you got planned for today?' Betelgeuse shrugged and floated to the floor.

'Dunno, what you wanna do?' Lydia shrugged and sat on the bed.

'Oh man…this place is freaky.' Jimmy said as he walked through the streets of Neitherworld. Then, he saw a familiar figure…well…not so much familiar, he just knew what this guy was meant to be. He walked up to the guy who was leaning against a lamppost, juggling assorted coloured balls. 'Hey clown, where am I?' Scuzzo glanced down at the boy and tossed the balls in the air, catching them in his sleeve.

'Who are you?'

'My name's Jimmy, I followed a lady here…but now I'm lost and I don't know how to get back home.' Scuzzo scratched his chin in thought and held his right hand up just past his shoulder.

'Lady? Is she so high, black hair?' Jimmy grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

'Yeah, that's her!' Scuzzo smirked and placed his hand on the human's shoulder.

'Follow me my boy…say, you like balloon animals?' Jimmy jumped up and down and nodded.

'Yeah!' The two started walking down the street, away from the direction Lydia went. As they walked, the houses became more dilapidated, the road grew more and more potholes and the gutters became filthier. 'Where are we?'

'We're in the uh…_far _end of town, your friend should be here soon.' Scuzzo lied. He knew who Lydia was, as did the rest of the Neitherworld, the news of Betelgeuse's bravery was all over town. And he also knew that she would never go to this side of the town.

'This place smells funny…' Jimmy complained, holding his nose. Scuzzo glanced down at him and sighed quietly. He'd better not complain like this the whole time… he thought. They entered what seemed to be an old abandoned factory; Jimmy sat on an old wooden chair and looked around, whistling.

'Stop that…' Scuzzo said, rummaging through a chest.

'Stop what?' Jimmy asked before resuming his tune.

'Stop whistling!' Jimmy shrugged and stopped, so he started to hum instead. 'Be quiet!' Yelled the irate clown in a harsh tone, making Jimmy jump a little.

'Alright, alright…jeez.'

Betelgeuse and Lydia were, by now, walking down the street away from Jacques and Ginger's house. Lydia was telling her deceased friend about the new kid across the road, Jimmy.

'I'm telling you, he's so annoying, and I've only met him once!' She said, which caused Betelgeuse to laugh.

'Sounds like my kinda kid.' He chuckled. Lydia laughed lightly and glanced at him.

'He knows.'

'Knows what?' Betelgeuse asked, hovering on his stomach five feet off the ground. Lydia extended her arms out and looked around.

'About this place, he heard me say the verse and he saw me disappear.' Betelgeuse landed on his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'Want me to "take care" of him? And I don't mean babysitting.' Lydia's eyes widened a little, he knew he'd do it if she wanted it.

'No! That's fine, really. I just hope his parents don't believe him.' Lydia replied. Betelgeuse shrugged.

'They probably won't, would you believe a ten-year-old if they told you they saw a girl disappear into thin air?' Lydia shook her head slowly and looked at the ground.

'No, I don't think I would.'

'Then what are you worried about? C'mon, let's go do something fun!' Betelgeuse said, grabbing her hand and disappearing.

'So where are the balloon animals?' Jimmy asked for the thousandth time, he was wearing heavily on Scuzzo's nerves, the clown picked up three large brightly coloured rubber rings from the chest and, sneaking up behind Jimmy, he pushed them down over the boy's head, jamming his arms down at his sides. 'Hey! What's going on?'

'Shut up, brat.' Scuzzo snapped, taping the boy's mouth shut. 'You make too much noise, you know that?' Jimmy struggled to get free, but his rubber bonds didn't move an inch. Muffled cries came from Jimmy's mouth but they fell on deaf ears as Scuzzo turned his back and started to prepare an elaborate trap.

'Betelgeuse…I'm too old for this, hell, _you're _too old for this.' Lydia said, her arms folded across her chest. Betelgeuse sniggered and turned to the door they stood in front of.

'Oh come on Lyds, the guy annoys everyone, it's about time he had the same treatment.' He replied before ringing the bell, grabbing Lydia and hurrying behind the nearest bush. Lip Scum opened the door and looked around.

'You kids better quit it! I know you can hear me!' He yelled. Betelgeuse stifled his laughter, tempted to yell out "I think _everyone_ can hear you!" But he kept his composure until Lip Scum closed his door once more. Betelgeuse rolled out from behind the bush on his back, laughing insanely. Lydia got to her feet and stood over Betelgeuse. She looked down at the giggling ghoul and cocked an eyebrow.

'Can we grow up now?' She asked before looking back at her watch. 'I'd better go anyway, I've been here for hours.' Betelgeuse, trying not to look disappointed, stood up and nodded.

'See ya tomorrow babes.' He said, twirling his fingers in the air. Lydia's feet and legs started to disappear slowly in a fountain of golden light. She smiled lightly and waved.

'See ya.'

Lydia appeared back at her home in the real world and sighed, she didn't want to leave Betelgeuse like that but she had to get some work done, developing photos did take some time to do, even though she enjoyed it. There was a knock at the door, it was as if whoever it was had been waiting for the exact moment she arrived to knock the door. Lydia sighed again and went to the door; she opened it and smiled at the woman who stood on her doorstep.

'Hi, my name's Andrea, we moved in across the road yesterday…has my son been here today?'

'I…' Lydia was about to answer; she hadn't seen Jimmy around that day. But…she had heard him knocking when she was on her way to the Neitherworld. She ignored him, but was it possible?

'I saw him come here this morning, but I haven't seen him since.' Andrea said, confirming Lydia's fears. Jimmy had sneaked in while she was reciting the verse and he'd been teleported to the Neitherworld along with her! Lydia gulped and smiled nervously.

'He's…in the living room, playing videogames…yeah, when he saw I had the latest machine he really wanted to play it and he's been glued to it ever since.'

'Oh…I hope he's not being a problem for you.' Lydia laughed shakily and shook her head.

'Oh n-no, he's been really quiet…it's as if he wasn't here at all!' She said. Andrea smiled and nodded.

'Ok, I won't disturb him or you then, just send him over once it starts to get dark.' Lydia nodded in response.

'Sure thing!' She called out as Andrea crossed the road back to her own house. Lydia quickly jumped back inside and slammed the door. 'I gotta find that kid!' She cried before reciting the verse and disappearing in a gust of wind and a flash of lightning.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to get out but I've been having a bit of a creative nightmare. So many ideas for different fics and I can't keep up with them all (cries.))


End file.
